


2015 Mickster Tumbler Ficlets

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Burns, Confessions, Death Threats, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Fluff, Forgiveness, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Teasing, Wax Play, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilations of all my tumblr ficlets and prompt fills for 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mischevious

Axel decides to up his uniform and decides to make his purple and yellow stripped pants into purple and yellow stripped booty shorts with a prominent bulge and a matching tight shirt which shows off hard nipples. He parades it at the rogue hide out and Mick pulls him into his room for a rough fuck. 

Later, he walks out of the room in nothing but Mick’s fire jacket which barely covers his ass as he bends down to search through the fridge. Shawna and Hartley are trying to watch TV and make themselves known. 

“Don’t be jealous you’re not fucking wonder dick.” Axel smirks.

“Like I’d want to fuck Mick Rory.” Hartley scoffs. 

“Oh, right, you like riding that little hispanic boy’s dick, right?” Axel goads. “Papi, fuck me harder!” 

Hartley flushes because no one was supposed to know about the few hate fucks he and Cisco have had. How did this brat know? Shawna just gives him a look and Hartley knows he has some explaining to do. 

Mick ends up walking out his room fully nude, dick hanging and butt out. He walks up to Axel grabs his ass through the jacket material, and hmms. “I told you not to start shit, Brat.” 

Axel winks, grabs the food he picked out, and follows Mick back into the room. Minutes later, Axel’s loud moans can be heard through the door.


	2. Mick's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick makes a mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Burns, Wax Play, Injury Recovery, Dirty Talk, Forgivness

Axel and Mick have been exclusive fuck buddies for the past 6 months, but somewhere along the way Axel developed feelings. Mick’s been trying to push Axel away for the past month, but in a last ditch effort Axel consents to bondaged waxplay with Mick. This isn’t their first time doing kinks. This is one of their more tame kinks, but it’s the fire that ups the danger. 

Mick agrees to do it and initially Axel actually likes the feel of the burning wax on his skin, but Mick starts loosing control. His pyro tendencies surface and he’s holding the candle flames to Axel’s sides and hips. Axel squirms just thinking Mick’s messing around, but Mick doesn’t move the candles. He starts spreading the burn and Axel’s in pain. He’s yelling at Mick to stop, but Mick is too preoccupied with burning him. He safewords out, crying, but Mick ignores it. It’s not until Len barges into the room, grabs the candles from Mick, and pushes him away that Axel gets some relief. 

Mick is dazed as Len loosens the bonds and calls for Mark to take Axel to his room and to get Shawna. Mark lifts Axel’s naked form into his arms and leaes the room. Len waits for them to leave the room before he blows up at Mick. 

“Just what do you think you were doing!” he growls. “You could have really hurt him.”

“Snart, it was an accident. I- I don’t know what happened.” Mick tries to defend himself. 

“Well I do. You lost control again, became obsessed. Do you know how long that kid was screaming for you to stop! He was screaming for almost 6 minutes, Mick. You were burning him for 6 minutes!” 

“Snart, I’m sorry.” Mick pleads. 

Len looks at Mick with pity. Mick never apologized for his actions with fire. This time with the kid was different. He knew that much. 

“You should be apologizing to him not me.” 

“Len?” Len turns to see Shawna in the doorway. 

Len turns away from Mick to talk to Shawna. “How is he? 

“Mild second degree burns. Mark and Hartley helped me treat and bandage him. It’ll take a while to heal, but he’ll be fine. He’s resting” she spoke quietly. 

Len nods, places a hand on her shoulder, and leads her out the door. The house was quiet for the next few hours. Mick remained in his room with the door open. 

“I’ll go check on the kid.” Len says suddenly as he stood up from the table. He walked down the hall to Axel’s room and knocked on the door before he entered. Axel was laying on his bed. Fresh tears flowing down his face. Len pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. 

“You doing okay, Kid?” Axel nods in response. 

“Kid, what in hell made you think that you’d have sex with Mick while he had fire in his hands?”

Axel swallows thickly as he shakes his head. “I- I don’t know. I was desperate? I trusted him enough that maybe I thought he wouldn’t lose control if I just gave into a kink I knew he liked.” 

Len shakes his head sadly. “Kid, you’ve got it bad don’t you?” 

Axel’s face scrunches as a fresh wave of tears flows down his face. “Why doesn’t he like me, Len? I just want him to like me!” Axel’s voice cracks. His shoulders shake as Axel sobs openly. 

Even though the kid acted tough, Len knew the innocence of a child when he saw it. This kid was still young. How did innocence like that fall in love with Mick? Though someone would probably say the same of him and Barry. Axel was still naive. He was clingy. He needed comfort and support. 

Len saw how after the first 2 months of fucking Mick had stopped thinking of the kid as annoying. Mick had even become affectionate with him the whole time up until this past month when Axel had accidentally said ‘I love you’ during sex. They’d cuddle on the couch to watch TV, Mick let Axel sit in his lap, they talked occasionally, and Mick had even grown less grump these past few months. Mick had started ignoring Axel’s advances after the incident though. He’d suggest rougher scenes, had more brutal sex with Axel, but the kid never said no. Len knew Mick cared for the kid. He cared for the kid a lot, but something was holding him back. 

“I’m sorry about Mick.” Len says as he brushes Axel’s matted hair from his eyes.

“Don’t be,” Axel hiccups. “You did nothing wrong.” 

Len stands up, tells Axel he should rest and makes his way out the room. He didn’t expect to find Mick leaning against the wall, listening in on the conversation. 

“You heard everything he had to say then?” Len asks as he pulls the room door closed. 

“Yeah,” Mick replies in his gruff voice. 

“That Kid trusted you, Mick. He trusted you enough not to hurt him. And you do that to him.” Len points at the closed door to indicate Axel. “I have no idea what he sees in you.” 

Len walks calmly down the hall and leaves Mick standing there. Mick sighs and opens the door a bit to peer into Axel’s room. The kid was asleep. Mick closes the door with a soft click and returns to his room. 

Axel hadn’t left his room since the incident on Sunday. Today was Thursday. Hadn’t said a word to anyone since his talk with Len that early Monday morning. The rest of the Rogues were worried and restless. Axel was the type of person to bounce back. He never stopped talking, so having Axel being silent and keeping to himself felt weird. 

The other Rogues had been glaring at Mick all week. Talking about the incident behind his back and actively making comments about how he’d treated Axel the past month. Mick flinched at their retellings. Specifically the most recent before the incident. Axel had climbed onto Mick’s lap to cuddle and watch TV. Mick had harshly pushed him off. Axel had hit the side of the coffee table by accident. Mick wanted to apologize. had a dire need to after the Brat’s innocent eyes looked up at him from the ground, betrayed. Mick had huffed, stood up, and left him on the floor. It wasn’t until Sunday morning, a week since the incident, that they talked to him to his face. 

“So, you’re just gonna leave him there. You’re not gonna explain, or even apologize?” Shawna had asked, breaking the breakfast silence. 

Mick didn’t respond. 

“Axel loves you, Mick, and this is how you treat him?!” Shawna stands up angry. “Did you even see his wounds?” 

“Shawna, calm down.” Len replies calmly as he sips his morning coffee. 

“But, Len-”

“Leave it, Shawna.” Len says sternly. Shawna sits down to finish her food. Hartley leaves after breakfast to go to Cisco while Mark and Shawna leave to prevent themselves from attacking Mick. Bivolo stays at the table with Len while Lisa pulls Mick up and pushes him into his room. 

“Are you going to do something or are you just an idiot?” Lisa asks. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“I know you love that kid, Mick. So, why’d you do it. You let yourself lose control. You were doing so well! That’s why Axel had complete trust for you. That’s why he trusted that you’d never hurt him on purpose. The kid wanted to show his devotion for you, but you just treated him like shit.” 

Mick clench his fist as he listens to Lisa. He didn’t know what to say. She was telling the truth. “I- you know my backstory. You know what happens when people have gotten close. The only reason you and Snart aren’t gone is because you both are too smart for that.” 

“Well, you need to tell him that and apologize. The poor kid cries in his room everyday because he thinks you hate him. That he failed you.” 

Mick’s hands clenched tighter. He didn’t mean for the kid to feel that way. He wanted to defend himself, but Lisa stopped him. “Not to me. Say it to him.” 

Mick takes a deep breath as he slowly walks down the hall. He stops at Axel’s door. The stupid purple and yellow stripes that the brat painted on it. The door he hadn’t stopped by since Monday morning. He knocks lightly before he enters and his heart breaks when he sees the kid go from crying hot tears to instant happiness and excitement when he sees Mick. Mick sits in the chair by his bed as Axel tries to sit up. The brat’s shirtless with low fitted shorts, new bandages on his burns. The bandages cover his hips up to his sides and Mick can see a fading red mark on the kid’s chest. 

“The blisters popped. The burns are healing well. Though I probably wouldn’t have burns from my hips to my sides if I hadn’t been squirming so much. It’s my fault.” Axel smiled and Mick’s eyes widened. 

“Mickey?” Axel asks, concerned. 

“Don’t.” Mick scolds. 

“Don’t what?” 

“Your burns are my fault. None of this is your fault.” Mick says, gaze drifting to Axel’s face.

“Don’t be silly, Mickey. If I hadn’t started yelling and trying to get away-” 

“You would have been burnt even more.” Mick says as he traces the burns through the bandages. He sees Axel flinch and try to hold his smile, but he wavers and his face falls, tears flowing. 

“Stop crying, Brat.” Mick says affectionately as he threads his hands through Axel’s hair. 

Axel immediately stops crying and nuzzles into Mick’s hand. Mick sighs. He had no idea how a 25 year old man could be so clingy and dependent. He strokes at the skin over the bandages for a few seconds.

“Brat, Axel, I’m sorry.” he says sincerely. “The things I did. I shouldn’t have.” 

“But I liked them. Sure it was a bit rough sometimes, but it was fun.” Axel pleads. 

“No, Axel. They were cruel and I never should have manipulated you like that even with your consent.” Mick says. 

Axel shakes his head frantically. This was it Mick was going to drop him for good. It was all his fault. 

“People don’t do things like that to people they love.” Mick finished. 

Axel frreezes. Had he heard right? 

“I do love you, Axel. Very much. Maybe after you get better, we can start a more healthy relationship. If you’d like.” 

Axel nods frantically as he tries to sit up. His sides were still sore so he cries out a bit in pain, but Mick stops him. 

“So eager.” Mick smirks. 

Axel smiles as Mick helps him it up. “I do want a relationship with you Mickey, but-”

“But?” 

“Can I still be your little cock slut?” Axel asks hopefully, blinking his innocent, wondering eyes that made Mick just want to ruin him. “There was some kinks you did that I incredibly liked this past month. I’d still like to do them.” 

Mick pauses before laughing heartily. He didn’t even think a sound like that could come from him. “You, Axel Walker, can be my little cock slut as long as you want to be.”


	3. Here you can borrow one of mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you can borrow one of mine. Prompt FIll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Fluff, Domestic

"ugh I hate this tie.” Axel groaned. “I don’t get why Snart insists on it being formal.” 

“It’s special to Barry.” Mick rolls his eyes. “Here you can borrow one of mine.” 

Axel smiled gratefully as Mick handed him a tie. He struggled with tying it before huffing and sending a pleading look in Mick’s direction. Mick sighed but beckoned him over. Axel smiled brightly as he sat on the bed between Mick’s legs as Mick leaned down to fix tie, 

Axel couldn’t stop smiling as he felt Micks warm touches through his thin white button down. 

“There, Brat.” Mick pulled away, but not before brushing his lips against Axel’s neck. 

Axel tilted his head and Mick leaned in to press their lips together. 

“Maybe us? One day?”

Mick frowned. “Maybe, Brat.” His mouth twitched into a half smile as Axel squeaked in glee. He fought hard not to ruffle Axel’s hair because Lisa would definitely kill him if something wasn’t perfect on Len’s wedding day.


	4. Come here. Let me fix it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come here. Let me fix it. Prompt Fill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Domestic, Fluff, Injury, Confessions

“Come here. Let me fix it.” Mick said as he beckoned Axel over. 

Axel crawled across the bed as much as he could with an injured wrist, so he could sit on the edge of the bed, next to mick.

“You were being reckless again.” Mick said as he unraveled the mess of bandages Axel had on his wrist. “Should have been more careful.” 

Mick reapplied ointment and bandaged the wound correctly this time. Axel whimpered and looked at mick with teary eyes at the slight tightness. 

“I’m sorry. That you have to take care of me again. I know it can be annoying.” 

“I know you were trying to impress me, Brat. Just think it through next time.”

Axel blushed. Mick had caught him. He’d spent weeks developing a bomb that would create huge flames and destruction all to show off for Mick. He never expected it to backfire. He was lucky Mick had tackled him out of the way and the only injury he got was a slight burn on his wrist. 

“Maybe next time, Brat.” Mick finished. 

Axel looked down at this bandaged wrist before chancing a look at Mick. He bit his lip but decided to go for it, He leaned in and pressed his lips lightly against Mick’s in a chaste kiss, Axel’s first. He pulled away to find Mick blinking at him. 

“You could do so much better, Brat.” 

Axel shook his head. “I don’t care. I want you.”


	5. “Is this okay?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is this okay?” Prompt Fill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Fluff, Kissing, Compliments,

“Is this okay?” Axel asked as he threaded his fingers with Mick’s. He knew how grumpy Mick could get sometimes and after Axel gave Mick his first kiss he’d taken getting closer to Mick. Most of the time Mick didnt care, but other times Mick could be a real grump and yell.

“Just do it, Brat.” Mick muttered. 

Axel blinked but nodded. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Mick’s for the second time. Mick kissed back this time and Axel loved his second kiss much more than his first. It felt so right to him and he was glad it was Mick. 

Axel opened his eyes to stare at Mick’s gruff face as hey kissed and couldn’t help but smile in response. Mick broke the kiss with a raised eyebrow. 

Axel shook his head. “You’re beautiful.” 

Mick raised both eyebrows at that. “Don’t kid yourself, Brat.”

Axel caught Mick’s face in his hands and turned Mick’s face to his. “You are. Don’t sell yourself short, Micky.” 

Mick stared at Axel with confused eyes before he pulled away. “Don’t call me Micky.” he muttered before walking away. 

Axel swore he saw red dusting Mick’s cheeks.


	6. All I Want is the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I want is the truth Prompt fill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Death Threats, Light Angst

“All I wanted was the truth.” Mick said, calm and a serious expression on his face. 

Axel stared back at him, arms around his waist, and slightly scared because he’s never known Mick to be so calm and collected. He’d always been big, intimidating, out of control. “I-I couldn’t.” Axel whispered. 

“You left, Axel!” Mick yelled hand banging against the wall he’d been leaning on. 

Axel jumped a bit but couldn’t bring himself to look at Mick. He was so on the verge of crying, but he couldn’t, wouldn’t. He didn’t have the right.

“Just- just tell me why.” Mick said softer. 

Axel took the chance to finally look at Mick. What he saw devastated him. Mick looked stressed, tired, worried. All of that had been his fault. 

“He-” Axel cut himself off as he tried to put the past few days into words. “He said he was going to kill you.” 

Mick’s eyes narrowed. “Who.” 

Axel bit his lip and shook his head as he looked up to the ceiling. He took a few seconds to collect himself. “Jesse.” 

“You really think James Jesse can kill me?” Mick scoffed. 

“Mick. You don’t know him like I do okay, he’s crazy.And…and even if he couldn’t kill you, I love you too much for him to try. I don’t want to see you hurt.” Axel wasn’t looking at Mick. He was busy rubbing tears from his eyes, so he didn’t notice Mick walking up to him and pulling him into his warm embrace. 

Axel snuggled into Mick. He’d missed the heat from the man while he was gone these past few weeks. He wrapped his arms around Mick under his large CCFD coat in return.

“Axel, look at me.” Mick said and Axel’s face lifted into a watery smile as he felt the rumble of Mick’s body against his. Mick cupped Axel’s face with both of his big hands to make him look. “Everything will be fine, okay?” 

Axel breathed shallowly as he nodded. Mick nodded in return as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Axel melted. This. This is what he’d missed the most. The comfort Mick had always provided for him.


	7. I’m trying my best to be polite, but if you move that knife a centimeter closer to me, I will tear you apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying my best to be polite, but if you move that knife a centimeter closer to me, I will tear you apart. prompt fill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Teasing

“I’m trying my best to be polite, but if you move that knife a centimeter closer to me, I will tear you apart.” Mick growled.

“But, Micky, a little bloodplay never hurt anyone.” Axel snickered as he twirled the knife in his hand. 

Mick glared at him before Axel pouted and flicked his wrist. The knife sheathed itself into Mick’s bedroom wall with a ‘thunk’. 

“There, all gone.” Axel rolled his eyes. “Ca we get to the good part now or do I have to sit and wait all day?”

“Demanding little brat aren’t ya?” Mick growled as he pulled Axel to him with enough force to topple them over on the bed. 

“Only for you, Micky.” Axel smirked as his hands traced down Mick’s chest, over his soft abdomen, and down between his legs.


	8. Axel in Mick's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel Tries on Mick's clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Sharing Clothes

Axel turned in front of the mirror with a bright smile. Mick’s CCFD coat swished behind him almost twice his size. It covered him up completely. Axel brought a sleeve to his mouth to blink at his reflection innocently. 

“No matter how hard you try, that innocent look will never work, Brat.” Mick gruffed out as he walked into the room. 

Axel turned to Mick with a smirk, you love it though. Plus, I think you’re coat suits me doesn’t it? Small innocent kid in his boyfriend’s oversized CCFD coat.”

“Keep dreaming, Brat.” Mick rolled his eyes as he laid back on his bed. Axel followed and draped his body over Mick, CCFD coat covering them both. 

“Admit it, you always like me in your clothes. You leave them out for me every time I shower when you could literally walk dow the hall to get me a change of clothes.”

“Don’t kid yourself, brat.” Mick smiled as he wrapped his arms around Axel to pull him into a kiss.


	9. Tub Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tub Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Apologies, Naked Cuddling

Mick groaned in relief as he ducked his head under the hot water in the large bathtub. He loved taking baths. Being enveloped by completely warmth was soothing and it gave him time to think. Contrary to popular belief he wasn’t a total, reckless idiot and he could think straight if he chose to. Mick shook his head to rid it of the water droplets as he turned when the door opened. Axel walked in with a surprisingly shy smile holding a large white towel to cover himself. 

“I already showered off.” he said softly. 

Mick waved him over. He’d have to forgive the brat for whatever argument they had sooner or later. Mick hmmed when he saw Axel smile and drop the towel. Axel climbed into the large tub with Mick. The tub was only big enough for Mick with a bit of extra space, so Axel turned on his side and laid his head on Mick’s chest as Mick brought a hand up to stroke at Axel’s hip. Axel shivered at the touch, but didn’t do anything. They laid with each other in silence for a few minutes in each other’s company.

“I’m sorry, Micky.” Axel said suddenly. “Please don’t be mad.”

Mick sighed. “I’m sorry too kid.”


	10. call me when you get home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> call me when you get home Prompt fill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Worry

“Brat, call me when you get home.” Mick said into the phone as he flipped it shut with a loud snap. Mick’s been calling Axel for hours now. he had no idea where the kid was. They’d gotten into a argument that morning and exactly 1 hour after Axel walked out Mick realized his grave mistake and made his way out into Central to look for him. It’s bee hours and he had no luck. 

“I don’t have to.” Mick turned around at the soft voice behind him. 

“Brat! Where have you been?!” Mick growled as he practically ran to Axel to pull him into a hug. 

“Sorry for worrying you.” Axel whispered. “I didn’t mean to be out so long, but I lost track of time in the workshop.” 

“I checked the workshop.” Mick sad as he pulled away. 

“Secret room.” Axel smirked. He pressed his lips to Mick’s rough, stubbled cheek. “We should talk.” 

Mick stared Axel up and down before crossing his arms with a nod.


	11. Do I wanna know about the skirt?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I wanna know about the skirt? Prompt fill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Implied Sexual Content,

Axel giggled as he looked at himself in the mirror. he turned and watched the short skirt wish around him. The skirt was short, but it wasn’t too short. It covered pretty much everything, but if he did bend down it’d give someone an eyeful. Right at this moment he was bending down a bit to pose just as Mick walked out of the bathroom from his log shower. 

Mick raised an eyebrow at the sight. “Do I wanna know about the skirt?”

“No. Just that I look super hot.” Axel smirked. “I wonder how it’d look with some lacy boy shorts. Don’t you?” Axel asked as he turned and stuck out his but to check himself out in the mirror. 

“The thong looks fine, Brat.” Mick said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“But the boy shorts would make it look cute and sexy.” Axel whined as he threw a leg over Mick’s and wrapped his legs around his waist. 

“Do what you want, Brat. It doesn’t matter to me.” 

“That’s because you only care about getting laid.” Axel said with a pout.

“It doesn’t hurt.” Mick shrugged as he snuck his hand under the skirt to knead at Axel’s butt cheeks. 

Axel shivered. “You hands feel so good. They’re so rough.” he winked suggestively.

“Kid, if you’re starting something, I expect you to finish it.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Axel asked innocently as he hiked up the hem of the skirt before he pulled Mick into a dirty, open mouthed kiss.


	12. “Do I wanna know why you’re wearing a skirt?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do I wanna know why you’re wearing a skirt?” prompt fill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Teasing, Boys in Skirts,

“Do I wanna know why you’re wearing a skirt?” Hartley asked with a roll of his eyes.

“You shouldn’t be taking. I saw you trying on those lacy boy shorts for that Hispanic guy you’re totally in love with.” Axel smirked as he turned and felt the wonderful breeze between his legs.

Hartley glared before walking off as Axel looked on with a smirk. He squeaked when he felt someone grab his ass and squeeze tightly. He moaned as he leaned against Mick’s large chest.

“You shouldn’t instigate him, brat. You know he’s going through a hard time with Flash’s tech geek right now.”

Axel pouted and turned. He wrapped his arms around Mick’s neck with a smirk before pressing their lips together. Mick’s big hands grabbed at Axel’s pert ass again as Axel ground his new growing erections into Mick’s thigh.


	13. Axel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel has a shitty day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Sexual Content, Hopelessness,Disappointment, Disapproving Family,

Axel came with a sigh as he rolled over and laid next to Mick. “That didn’t give me the satisfaction I expected it to.” Axel said softly as Mick rolled off the condom and disposed of it in the waste basket beside the bed. 

“Told you it wouldn’t kid.” Mick replied. 

“I- I just don’t understand. I thought he’d be happy for me.” 

Mick stared at Axel. This was the forth time Axel had fallen into a fit of tears. His CCFD coat was already drenched and Axel had left tear stains on the bed sheets when Mick had gone to get him some food and water. He’d cried during sex just now too, and Mick just didn’t know what he could do. 

Axel had revealed to his father today that he was in love with Mick, but his father hadn’t taken it well. He’d gone ballistic and practically insulted his son with every homophobic word out there. Mick had been incredibly angry when he heard, but Axel was heartbroken. He looked up to James and wanted him to approve of everything in his life. Now, Axel was at a stand still. He loved Mick too much to give him up. He would never give him up, but Jesse was someone he’d strived to be since he was a child. 

Axel crawled into Mick’s lap as Mick wrapped his big arms around his small form. Axel was already pretty small to begin with, but with a tear stained face and watery eyes, Axel looked even smaller, like he could fit in anyone’s arms. Mick kissed his hair and shushed him as he rubbed his back. 

“He’ll get over it. It’ll work out. Before you know it you’ll be laughing about it like the little demon you are.” Mick whispered. 

Axel laughed lightly, but shook his head. He wiped the tears from his face and buried his head in Mick’s naked chest. “You’re the best, Mick. Thank you.” 

Mick nodded as Axel lifted his head and all intentions to kiss him. Axel smiled into the kiss. Yeah, he’d never give Mick up. Mick just made him feel so good about himself and everything in his life. He knew he’d never give him up. No matter what.”


End file.
